


How Flexible Are You?

by SammyRae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyRae/pseuds/SammyRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a dancer and no one knows. What happens when he has to perform in front of everyone. Sterek AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Flexible Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I haven't written anything in two years so this is my way of getting back into it. I wrote this after a binge of dance moms and Marina. I love Teen Wolf, but have never published anything for it. I also used to dance, and it's still in my life but I've been out long enough to forget loads of stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Warning: Sterek, only kissing though because I'm super lame  
> Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf Jeff Davis and MTV do, I also don't own Marina and the Diamonds.

  He knew what the others would say. Knew what they all would be thinking if they found out. He’d be a joke among the pack. Uncoordinated, flailing Stiles Stilinski in dance, it wasn’t possible. The thing was Stiles loved dance, and he’d been doing it for years. It was something that still connected him to his mother after all these years.

 Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Stiles would sneak away with Scott’s help from the gaze of his pack and grab his lacrosse bag, where he’d stashed all his stuff, and drive across town to the only dance studio in Beacon Hills. He was the only boy in the class, to his astonishment, after all these years, but he didn’t know what he’d do if this got back to the pack so it was okay with him. But of course the universe never had a soft spot for him.

 “Class I have a very special announcement before we begin today,” his coach announced at the beginning of class that Friday, “Beacon Hills High, where most of you attend, has asked us to perform a show for the student body.”

 All the girls around him started squealing there excitement but Stiles stood there frozen. Of course the one thing he never wanted to happen was going to happen.

 “Yes I know exciting! It will be in two weeks, after school on Friday. Now I already have a slight idea of how I want this show to go, so girls you’re going to be doing a group routine to Black and Gold, Stiles and Mia you’ll be doing your competition duet Skinny Love, and then we’ll have several solos going to Mia, Jane, Roxy, and Stiles. You four will have the freedom to pick your song and choreography, but remember I’m always here to help,” she explained.

 For the rest of the lesson he couldn’t focus. The pack, hell the rest of the school, was going to know he danced in two weeks’ time. And he had to come up with a new solo on top of all the other stress in his life. This was going to be fantastic.

 The only bright side of that afternoon was when he and Mia got to rehearse their duet. Skinny love was one of his favorite songs and the routine was beautiful. The first time he saw a video of it he couldn’t believe he’d pulled off something so amazing, but he gave a lot of that credit to the fact that Mia was such an amazing dancer, she made it seem perfect.

  By the time he got home he was ready to crash. Stiles just wanted to finish his homework and climb into bed, but of course his life was never that easy. As soon as he dropped his backpack by his bed his phone began to buzz. Scott, of course.

 “What’s up man?”

 “Dude it’s movie night. You’re late,” Scott said into the phone.

  Stiles just sighed, of course he forgot, “I’ll be there soon.”

  He entered the Hale house to see a full room and several curious gazes. Stiles could tell he was radiating his stress but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

  “What’s up with you?” Erica asked from the couch.

  “Nothing just thinking too much again,” it wasn’t a lie. He was thinking way too much into this situation. Why would the pack even want to go to a dance show it’s not like they hung out with anyone that went there, well aside from Stiles but they didn’t know that.

   “So what movie are we watching tonight?” he asked changing the subject.

    Isaac perked up holding a DVD case in his hand, “The new Step Up just came out, so I picked up a copy.”

    “Oh that reminds me, did you guys see the flyers they were putting up after school today?” Alison asked.

    The werewolves were all shaking their heads, but Lydia looked up with recognition. “The ones about that dance show from the studio across town right?”

    At that moment Scotts face lit up and he was trying to control a fit of laughter, while Stiles threw him the evilest glare he could. He knew Stiles had gone to the same dance studio since they were kids, and that it meant Stiles would be dancing in front of the whole school, something the human had always feared.

    Alison nodded excitedly, “Yea, doesn’t it look interesting. We should go.”

    “Why would we want to go see a bunch of girls twirling across a stage?” Jackson shot, the other boys nodding their agreement.

     Stiles cringed wanting to say dancing wasn’t just twirling, or just for girls, but why would he encourage his own humiliation?

     Alison rolled her eyes, “Oh yea a bunch of flexible girls in tight clothes, sounds awful!”

     The guys looked like they were going to jump into agreement when Derek walked into the room, “You guys are pathetic. You would go see a dance show just to drool over girls?”

     “I bet there’ll be some nice looking guys there too. Nice looking, flexible, guys,” Erica grinned trying to get the alpha to reveal something about is love life.

      Stiles had to admit he did want to know what kind of people the alpha was into, but at the same time he was slightly afraid.

      Erica was also wring though he was the only guy in the company and he didn’t really think he was that attractive.

       Derek just rolled his eyes, “If you guys want to go drool over other teenagers be my guest.”

      “I think it would be a good pack outing. You guys would get some culture, and Alison, Erica, and I can see some amazing dancing,” Lydia said showing her queen be side.

       At least Derek doesn’t give into shit like this, Stiles thought at the same moment Derek said, “Fine.”

        Stiles really needed to give up being an optimist; it was beginning to be bad for his health.

       After a nice evening that distracted Stiles from his inner turmoil he found himself going through his music to find a song. He kept looking until about three in the morning when his eyes began to ache and he’d gone through over four hundred songs.

       Finally his Adderall induced brain came to a decision that could either make this experience amazing or pure hell afterwards. If his friends were just going to laugh he was going to give them something good to laugh at. He was going to use that sassy side the girls in pack always said he had.

      He quickly scrolled to Marina and the Diamonds and found the song he was looking for. Listening to the lyrics through once he knew he could do something with this. It might give away a bit more about himself than he wanted to but it would have the desired effect of leaving everyone speechless.

       Happy with his decision he decided to go to bed for the night. He’d start worrying about the choreography tomorrow.

       The next morning he woke up to an empty house but a beautiful day. Deciding he’d work outside he went to make himself some breakfast and get started.

        Two hours later found a sweaty Stiles moving around his backyard while a radio blasted the pop song repeatedly. In the middle of running through the part he had finished he felt the hairs at the back of his neck prickle and eyes gazing at him. He shot around getting ready for a fight only to find Scott standing there trying not to laugh.

         Stiles sagged in relief, “I hate you.”

        Now Scott did laugh, “No you don’t, you love me. You just hate this situation.”

        “Don’t remind me. Hey watch this and tell me what you think so far,” Stiles said going to start the song over.

         After watching the first half of Stiles’ solo Scott sat and thought before giving his opinion, “It’s really good. Will definitely make Jackson regret his twirling comment. One thing though, I thought you didn’t want everyone to know you were gay yet?”

         “I don’t, I just think a song like this plus what I’m trying to pull off will shut them all up. If they come to the conclusion I’m gay good for them,” Stiles shrugged.

         “What about Derek?” Scott asked a smirk on his lips.

         Stiles cringed at the mention of the Alpha. Scott had known for a while that Stiles was attracted to Derek, and liked to remind him regularly, “We’ve never even seen him flirt with anyone, and you think he’ll hit on me if he does figure it out?”

         Scott just shrugged his agreement.

        The next two weeks seemed to go by in a blur to Stiles. He’d had to double up on his practices, because of the show, and then still had to deal with school and pack stuff. But it was finally winding down. It was Friday and in a few hours instead of meeting the rest of the pack in front of the school he’d be giving them a show they’d never forget. He’d seen the lineup several days ago, his solo would be the last followed by the group routine and then his duet. He’d cleared the song with his instructor and while she said it was rather unconventional it was definitely Stiles.

        After their last class Scott wished him luck and then he quickly made his way to the practice room off the auditorium. He said hi to the girls then set about getting ready. Putting on a red v-neck with his black tights and jazz shoes. He then set to applying the light makeup that would be required for the lighting.

        The first two solos, Jane and Roxy, went smoothly and then Stiles found himself already being ushered to the wings with Mia. He looked out into the crowd and easily spotted the pack in the front row. Of course, he cursed, and he knew it was Scott’s doing. He’d have to remember to whack the wolf across the nose with a newspaper for this.

        “You ready Stiles?” Mia asked in a hushed whisper pulling him from his thoughts.

        “As ready as I’ll ever be,” Stiles breathed out.

         “Don’t worry you’ll be great,” she smiled.

          “You too, break a leg,” Stiles said feeling himself relax. He and Mia had been in the same class since they were both kids, when their moms forced them to join. They’d taken to having this conversation before every performance and Stiles found it to be a great comfort.

         As usual Mia did an amazing and flawless performance. Stiles was beaming seeing the girl move so fluidly but then the lights dropped and so did his stomach. He made his way on to the stage and took his position.

         “And now we have Stiles Stilinski in his solo Bubblegum,” Stiles could hear the whispers from the front of the audience, but then they were being drowned out by the first beats of the song.

        He started shaking his hips in count then turned on his queue moving forward to the audience.

         “Got a figure like a pinup. Got a figure like a doll. Don’t care if you think I’m dumb. I don’t care at all.”

         He was focusing counting in his head, thinking out his moves as he went. Arabesque, chasse, leap, and now fouetté. He could do it. He’d practiced until his legs were killing him. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight! He heard the crowed cheer as he brought his leg up into his extension on the last two turns. He could feel the crowds surprise turning into awe. He leaned to the crowd and gestured to his lips.

      “I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips. Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss. I’m miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips. I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch. I’m gonna be your bubblegum bitch.”

       He smirked as he went into his aerial. As expected the crowd cheered at the sudden flip. Then he went to the ground extending his leg behind him and turning over only to shoot to his feet. Swaying his hips in a jazz walk going into a pirouette, and ending with his back to the audience as he had started. He smirked and sashayed his way off the stage to a cheering auditorium.  In his stress he’d almost forgotten why he kept dancing in the first place; it made him feel alive, and this time was no different.

       Right before he disappeared into the wings he saw the faces of the pack. Scott along with Alison and Lydia looked thrilled, Erica looked like she wanted to come and tackle him in her excitement and the other betas looked varying degrees of confused. It was Derek’s expression that shocked him though; he was smirking like he’d just figured out the secrets of the universe.

      Once he was back in the dressing room Mia ran up to him beaming, “I told you you’d be great! I think that’s the best solo you’ve ever done!”

        “You’re one to talk; you were as flawless as ever!” Stiles exclaimed back.

       They talked calmly after that getting ready for their final performance. Once again they found themselves in the clam darkness of the wings waiting for the lights to drop so they could take their positions on stage.

        “And now as our final performance of the night, here is Stiles Stilinski and Mia Thompson in their award winning duet Skinny Love.”

        The lights went up and Stiles was once again lost to the passion of performing. This time instead of calling forth a confidence he didn’t know he even had he was calling forth the feelings of pain and sadness. Letting thoughts of unrequited love and untold feelings rush over him. Having it clearly written across his face as he danced alongside his partner. He knew the dance inside and out and he knew Mia was there next to him, their mutual confidence in each other to execute the next move as it came. He had learned that the crowds silence was a good sign. That no whispers or cheers meant the crowd was riveted to their seats with the amount of emotion they conveyed through their fluid moves. It would be coming…now as they froze in their final pose the crowd erupted in cheers. They exited into the wings gracefully holding hands, but once out of sight they were whooping with the rest of the place.

        Bows were taken and then everyone started flowing from the auditorium as Stiles went to go collect his stuff. He was walking into the path cleared in the double doors that everyone had politely left so the dancers could get out to meet their families and friends. Several times he was stopped and told he’d been an amazing surprise. He appreciated the recognition, it seemed to push out all the worry’s he’d earlier had. Then he was being tackled in a running hug.

        “You were amazing!” Scott yelled in his ear.

        Stiles couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, “You’ve seen me perform tons of times.”

        “Yea but this was amazing! You completely outdid yourself!” Scott was bouncing like the puppy Stiles sometimes thought he was.

        “Wait Scott you knew about this?” Isaac asked with a confused head tilt. Yup definitely puppies.

        “Well yea, Stiles has been dancing for as long as I can remember,” Scott smiled throwing an arm around a slightly embarrassed Stiles. Stiles didn’t miss the hurt look that crossed Derek’s eyes, but he took it as a trick of the light, because it was gone in seconds.

        All eyes turned to Stiles in curiosity, “My mom signed me up as a kid. She used to do it and said it would help with all my extra energy and teach me not to be flailing crazy person.”

       Jackson looked like he was going to say something sarcastic when a voice called out to him. He turned to see Mia coming over to him.

       “Hey,” he smiled taking the girl in a one arm hug.

       “Hey Scott how are you?” She asked seeing the dark haired wolf.

        “Pretty good. You were great tonight Mia, as always,” Scott said smiling.

        She made a noise of disagreement pointing to Stiles, “Not as good as this kid. He was on fire.”

         Stiles rolled his eyes at his two friends. Noticing the rest of the packs eyes on them he made introductions, “Mia these are my other friends Alison, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and Derek. Guys this is Mia, we’ve been dancing together forever.”

        The girls stepped forward bringing Mia into a conversation about the best makeup to perform in. Stiles turned to the rest of the wolves waiting for their reactions.

       “So Stilinski do you always wear makeup or are you experimenting?” Jackson shot.

        “Really out of everything that’s what you go with?” the pretty boy just shrugged.

        “Why didn’t you tell us you danced Stiles?” Isaac asked giving him big puppy eyes.

       “To be honest it’s because I’ve never really told anyone. Scott’s just always known so he was okay with it, but I wasn’t sure how anyone else would react,” Stiles answered honestly, because really what was the point of lying to a bunch of werewolves.

         “Well I don’t think you need to worry, because that was amazing,” the curly haired boy smiled. Derek and Boyd stood nodding in agreement.

         “But you know you could’ve told us, it would have been okay, we’re pack,” Derek said softly. Stiles just smiled in reply.

         “But really Stilinski, Bubblegum Bitch? Just why?” Erica shot laughter in her eyes.

     Stiles just laughed, “Please you know I can tear any man apart.”

     The girls laughed along with him, but the beats groaned at the phrase.

     “And suddenly Stiles is realizing the infinite amount of sass he possess,” Lydia said.

     “He denies being sassy? Please when we do a jazz number he’s got more sass then the rest of us combined,” Mia said looking at Stiles like he was crazy.

     “Hey! I’m not that sassy!” Stiles exclaimed.

     Alison petted his shoulder consolingly, “Just embrace it.”

     They left after sating their goodbyes and each headed home.

    When Stiles got home he collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. It had been a very long day. He was just starting to drift off when he heard his window slide open.

    “How can I help thee tonight, oh mighty alpha?” Stiles asked turning to look at Derek standing by the window.

     Derek just took his hand from behind his back bringing a bouquet of roses into view. Stiles gapped getting up to take the flowers. After a moment he broke into a huge smile.

    “What are these for?”

     Derek shrugged, “Most performers are given flowers after a show. It seemed…appropriate.”

    “Thank you,” Stiles said bringing the flowers to his nose to smell their delicious scent.

    “But I also have a question for you,” the alpha said in a low voice.

    “Shoot,” Stiles said placing the flowers on his desk.

    Derek smirked, “You seemed pretty flexible on stage. Is that it or can you bend in more ways?”

    Stiles gapped. Did Derek Hale just make a sexual innuendo at him?

   The alpha just raised an eyebrow. That’s when Stiles made a decision, embrace the sass.

    “You could come find out if you want,” he smirked looking straight into those hazel eyes.

     Derek’s smirk turned into a predatory smile as he walked up to the younger boy, “Oh I fully intend to find out.”

    He then closed the small distance between them sealing their lips in a kiss. It started out slow and tentative. Stiles was completely lost in the feel of Derek’s soft lips against his own. Then Derek’s tongue ran across the seam of lips asking for entry. Stiles opened his mouth allowing the alphas tongue in to map out the planes of his mouth. It quickly became heated and passionate. Finally breaking apart after several minutes for air.

    Derek smirked against the teen’s lips, “You definitely have sugar lips.”

    Stiles blushed furiously at the statement, but couldn’t think of anything to say; luckily Derek had other ideas for Stiles mouth. He leaned back in capturing the boy’s mouth once again. They walked backwards until Stiles’ legs hit the bed. Derek lowered him down gently never breaking the intense kiss. Stiles brought his hands to rub against Derek’s well-muscled chest. Derek had a firm grasp on the back of Stiles’ neck and his other hand on his waist. Slowly as their hands explored each other’s body’s articles of clothing were removed one by one. That’s how Stiles spent the rest of the night showing Derek just how flexible he could be, and thanking whatever power out there that he had done that performance.

 


End file.
